Elastic
by loosecanon1035
Summary: Ten years after Naraku's demise, Rin makes the decision to wonder through the country side as a lone healer. However, after a year of separation from both her village friends and Sesshomaru, she rediscovers her former lord in an abandoned field as a human. As he struggles to become accustomed to his new body, Sesshomaru and Rin travel together once again for a cure & aid the weak.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER.** I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's work/characters. _I would like to warn my readers ahead of time for the violence and language used within this chapter._ Please feel free to review or comment, especially when it comes to grammatical errors. Other than that, enjoy!

As the amber colored sun descends further down to lay rest, a surge of wind blows as a group of three horse-ridden bandits chase down their female preys. The women were from a destroyed village that left them homeless and powerless. As they screamed for their lives, with each breath filled with agony and fear, the bandits cackle on as they approach closer to them. Finally, one of the bandits manage to grab one of the women by the neck of her ragged kosode. While the other woman continues to give haste, the third bandit begins to shoot arrows directly towards her. One of the arrows pierces through her left leg, leaving her to collapse over her new wound.

"These bitches are becoming more of a handful each time." shrugged the Chief of the Bandits. As he raises off of his saddle, he approaches towards the injured woman. With each footstep from his heavy boots, the woman froze at the ominous nature that surrounds this man. His face was darken by the sun's beaming light and his scarred cheeks were whittled by years of pillaging conquests. With a black mustache, one can barely noticed the sick smile underneath, riddled with yellow decay. Once he approached the woman, he unsheathes his sword and places it directly over her neck.

"See…I don't give a shit what happened to you. You can cry me a river on how I burnt down your village or how dead your mother is right now." Said the Chief as he brings the blade closer towards the woman's skin. "But I know you and I give a shit about your sister over there." As he states his last words, he grabs her by the hair and directly faces her towards her now shriveling trapped sister. Her eyes could not look away from the scrunched up face that her sister gave as the bandit continues to dangle her.

As the sword makes contact towards the woman's neck, a trickle of blood escapes from her skin. "So here's the deal. You and your sister do whatever I want you to do. Use both of your mouths right for me and my friends here…or you both die." He then points his sword directly at her sister. "Her first, slowly and painfully, right in front of your eyes." callously states the Chief as he clutches the woman's hair harder by the roots. "Dead sister or survival? Pretty sure the second option is more of a steal." Just then he yanks the woman's hair as he whispers into her ear with his sake stench breath "So…is it a deal?"

The woman turns to see her trapped sister. Her sister, though her tears still soaked her pale cheeks, fiercely scrunches her brow and slightly nods. The woman then faces the Chief and spat at his face. "ROT IN HELL!"

"You stupid bitch!" screamed the Chief. As he was about to slice her life away, his arm suddenly felt light.

"What the-" his shoulder begins to bleed as his arm becomes separated from his body. As he turns to see what caused this sudden amputation, a sword pierces through his face and ends his life. Stood before the woman and the corpse of the Chief was a man with a long black ponytail with amber colored eyes. His eyes sternly peeps out of his escaped bangs and stared at the woman. "Run."

As the blood covered woman stays at her position in shock, one of the bandits reaches for his bow and begins to shoot arrows at the man. With two pierced arrows landed both their marks onto his left arm and left shoulder, the man resists the urge to scream and runs towards the bandit. While the bandit tries to grab another arrow, it was too late. The man jumps in front of him and impales the bandit's chest with his sword.

The third bandit angrily drops the sister. As he unsheathes his sword to avenge his fallen brethren, he screams as he runs towards the man. With the unstealthy scream approaching towards him, the man turns towards his enraged opponent and parries his sword against his. While the two men exchanged their blades, the sisters gather themselves up and grab the abandoned horses. They look upon their champion, conflicted if they should leave him behind or attempt to save him. "LEAVE!" he shouts as he battles on. The women nodded and saddled themselves up for their escape.

The fight continues on as the men draw closer and closer to each other with each countermove. Finally, the man sees this as an opportunity to punch his opponent in the face. Despite the sheering pain within his left arm, he still lands his mark squared on the bandit's nose. Distracted by the punch, the bandit takes a step backwards before being impaled in the heart by the man's sword.

Breathing heavily, the man sheaths his sword back onto its place. He sneers at the sight of the dead men that now surrounds him. "Disgusting…" the man muttered to himself as he tries to distance himself away from them. However, as he begins to pace himself away from the vile corpses, the man slumps over and lies on the grass, gazing towards the sky as it takes on a darker shade. " _…this is pathetic. Only three worthless bandits yet this body STILL fails to meet its greatness._ " thought the man as he places his grip onto one of the arrows. As he tries to pull one of the arrows out of its place, he screams loudly as all the birds within his radius scatter away unto different directions. He winces while deepening his insecurity further more.

"Why…why am I afraid of this pain?" growled the man as he grits his teeth. "Pain was a minor nuance before. So why does it surged through my entire body now?" He then breathes and exhales deeply as he begrudgingly begins to place his hand once again onto the last arrow. As much he wants to fight through it, some small tears begin to escape his eyes as he pulls once more. He roars through the night sky as his screams begin to echo. As he closes his eyes, he hears footsteps running towards his direction. He tries to gather his strength to move his torso upwards but the fatigue and wounds of battle has gotten him. "Defendless…weak…this is the ironic end of my conquest." whispered the man to himself.

As the running footsteps becomes louder against the grass, he opens eyes and tries to view the person approaching him. Stunned by the sight, his eyes begins to widen as he continues to whisper to himself. "That…can't be." said the man as the person begins to come closer and closer. "Rin…" he closes his eyes once again.

The woman finally stopped running and kneels before his resting body. She places her arm around his head and inspect his face. "This…no…it can't." She then brush off the flyaways of his black hair to reveal more of his face. The pale skin, the symmetrical bone structure, the pointed nose, the petite mouth, and the deep brow above his eyes. Her heart starts to skip a beat as she is stunned by this discovery. She lifts his right wrist to check his pulse. His heartbeat is slightly weaker than usual due to the minor blood loss and body fatigue but she was relieved to see him alive. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

* * *

 **A/N** Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! So I do not know about you but sometimes I like to make mini-soundtracks within my head whenever I read a fanfiction. So the bottom of each of these chapters, I will leave a playlist of what I felt the music would be like for certain scenes. _Please feel free to drop a comment about anything and I'll do a quick shout out!_

Soundtrack for this chapter:

From "As the amber... to...his arm suddenly felt light" Game of Thrones - Golden Crown.

From "What the...to...in the heart by the man's sword" Legend of Korra - Chi Blockers

From "Breathing heavily...to...Sesshomaru-sama" Inuyasha - Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shounin


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's work/characters. Please feel free to review or comment, especially when it comes to grammatical errors. Other than that, enjoy!

As the night deepens, the sky is lit up with all of its starry splendor. With the air filled with the sounds of the crackling fire and crickets, the woman finds comfort within its white noise as she sits comfortably by the tree while reading her book. Once and awhile she would highlight certain words with her writing utensil made of wood, lead, and rubber. Though the night is dark, the light from the campfire provides plenty of exposure for the cartoonish pictures and dialogue of her book.

Suddenly, she hears a faint groaning noise from the wounded man near her. She then looks over as she places her writing utensil between the pages. "Awake?" questioned the woman quietly.

The man slightly opens up his heavy eyelids as he tries to grasp the environment that now surrounds him. As his blurred vision becomes clearer, he focuses on the woman near the campfire. A tinge of familiarity fills his head as he sees her untamed brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. However, her outfit was peculiar as she wore a pink fleeced top with sleeves and a hood attached to it.

"Who are you?" accused the man as he tries to angle up his torso. However, as he moves himself, a tinge of pain surge through his upper left side, leaving him to gasp out some screams involuntarily. He glares down to the source of this pain and sees his entire left shoulder and upper arm all bandaged up with the heavy scent of ointments. He slowly attempts to cover up his new bandages with his dark blue haori while looking back at the woman for a response.

"See…I wouldn't do for awhile now since you still need time to heal. Luckily the wounds weren't deep and you were stubborn enough to take out the arrows yourself. So… I would say give or a take a week." the woman explains as she puts her book inside her large bag decorated with pockets and cartoon kittens. She then stands from her position and brushes off any dirt or grass that may had rubbed onto her green hakama. With a slight smile, she approaches the man. "I guess it has been awhile since we last spoke." states the woman as she plots herself next to him.

"A year, in fact." countered the man as he attempts to turn to see the woman next to him. He hisses at the continuing pain that rushes through his body. "So, this is what you do now, Rin? Find pitiful creatures and salvage their lives?" murmured the man. He then places his right hand upon his forehead and wipe off the overstayed sweat off his face. A slight snarl escapes his lips as he tries to clean up his hand by brushing it off on his dirtied black hakama.

"That's always been my job! Unless you forgot how we first met?" chuckled Rin to herself as she playfully crosses her arms.

"How long have I been asleep?" stated Sesshomaru as he tries to loosen his ponytail. As his fingers run through his matted black hair, he could feel all the knots and grease that built up over time. " _This is even more humiliating than I thought."_

"Only a day. Luckily, I have plenty of ninja foods that Kagome-sama brought back from her homeland so it's been pretty easy to watch over you." explained Rin as she turns her head to see Sesshomaru.

" _Inuyasha's wife….Inuyasha…a half-demon is now officially the heir to the western lands. How could I let this happened!?_ " angrily thought Sesshomaru as he lowers his head while clutching his fists tightly together.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" questioned Rin as she worries if she might have said something that could upset him.

As he hears the small tremble within her voice, Sesshomaru breathes and exhale out slowly as his eyes still remains on the ground. "It's nothing, Rin."

Her eyes turns solemn as her smile long went away. "Listen, Sesshomaru-sama…as I bandaged you up, I noticed hundreds of small circular scars on your back…"

"I rather not discuss it."

"I know! And I don't expect you to ever open up about it. Actually, it's a high possibility that you'll never want to explain what happened to you. However, I do want to say that it's absolutely okay if you choose to be quiet about it. That is your right and it isn't my job to take that away from you." exclaimed Rin as she places her hands on top of his right hand.

She then leans in closer towards him as she attempts to deepen her voice. "But the next time you try to kill baddies, please make sure you eat within that week. Say what you will about human food but a little of that and water will definitely keep you afloat!" giggled Rin as she could not keep up the serious façade for so long. Her smile begins to grow once more, displaying her white yet slightly crooked teeth.

"I'll keep both of those in mind" nodded Sesshomaru as his fists starts to loosen up once more. He then lifts his head and turns to meet her eyes. "You can let go of my hand now."

"OH GOODNESS!" screamed Rin in embarrassment as she glows red in the cheeks. "I didn't realized that I did that! It's a forced habit when talking to patients about birth, death, gout, gas, what have you. Geez I'm sooo sorry, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin rambled on as she tries to return back to her composure. She quickly brushes off her hands with her hakama and clears her throat.

"It's alright. How has your journey been?" asked Sesshomaru.

Rin clears her throat loudly again to prepare all the tales she had in mind. "Well, compared to the few months we traveled together while I was a kid, I say that it's been just as memorable! So first I met this woman who claimed to be decapitated, even though she still had her head perfectly intact! Apparently, she wanted to get this farmer in trouble for using her husband's scythe. Then I visited this one village where the majority of women had half-demon raccoon children. They claimed that a monk came by and blessed their village but then…"

As Rin continues to speak tales of her recent escapades, Sesshomaru closes his eyes to hear more clearly of these tales. " _She's safe…_ " Sesshomaru thought to himself as he let her words filled his ears and clear his mind.

* * *

 **A/N** : SHOUTOUTS FOR LovelyEverywhere and jj!

LovelyEverywhere - Your words were toooo kind! I truly appreciate your comment and I am literally blushing over it! THANK YOU!

jj - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 **Here's the soundtrack for this chapter! Drop a review and lemme know what you all think!**

From "As the night"...to..."his fists tightly together" Inuyasha Movie 1 OST – Goshinboku

From "Sesshomaru-sama?"...to..."filled his ears and clear his mind" Inuyasha OST 3 - Futari No Kimochi


End file.
